


When You Fall(They Force You Back Up)

by AwesomeAwesomeness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAwesomeness/pseuds/AwesomeAwesomeness
Summary: After falling from the Bifrost Loki seeks death. When he lands he finds something much worse.





	When You Fall(They Force You Back Up)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this a short series but for now it's just this work. Leave any constructive criticism in the comments :)

Loki fully expected to meet his death when his body finally hit the ground and snapped into a billion interminable pieces. But when the time came his soul refused to separate from his body. The sorcerer ached to summon his daggers and thrust them into his chest, but his seidr fizzled and cracked in response. He was left paralyzed with pain half buried in amber colored dirt. Odin would laugh if he could see him now. Useless runt can’t even die right. 

Starving to death was always an option but it would be slow and painful, especially for a god. 

No, no a god. Gods were Aesir born warriors who thrived in the light of Asgard. He was a monster Odin took in as a trophy for his defeat of Jotunheim. What better way to assert your dominance than take in the child of your enemy and raise him as your own. But it didn’t work, the beast inside refused to die: before he was of age Loki was dubbed the god of lies and he would be remembered as a harbinger of chaos in death. 

He shivered, not because of the cold ( _ things like him could take the full brunt of a blizzard and survive _ ) but out of anger because there was no version in which he walked out of this with what he wanted. Whether it was a quick and painless death or another shot at redemption. Theoretically Loki could lie here and let his body eat itself or survive, Either option led him to an undesirable end. He would never be free of this void for however long he lived. 

The norms, it turns out, had other plans. 

Hissing noises reverberated through the air, growing louder with each second that passed. If possible, Loki’s skin paled even further. He winced and shrunk back into the dirt in some vain attempt to hide. The god took his fear, rage, and pain and put all of it into forcing his body to stand up. His muscles tensed and his fingers twitched, but he failed to rise. This is how he would die, devoured by whatever creature roamed this barren wasteland. Humiliating and painful yes, but maybe it wouldn’t be that bad: Hela would be forced to take his soul after all.

Through blurry eyes Loki finally saw the creature that was meant to be his doom and it was the most ugly thing he ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on. Its skin was a mottled gray that was both thick with muscle but stretched too thin over its face, bringing attention to its rows upon rows of jagged yellow teeth. The beast wore metal armor which covered its large frame and matched the material of the spear clutched in its claws. 

“I’d prefer to be stabbed to death if it’s all the same to you.” Loki eyed the spear with a desperate hunger. He thought the thing would reply but instead it made a series of loud clicking noises that not even the Allspeak could translate.

There was a loud pounding noise that was steadily getting closer. Sudden vibrations began to shake the ground, which jostled the sorcerer's broken limbs. He winced and tried to curl onto himself. It’s allies were coming, no doubt. Realization poured over Loki like a bucket of ice cold water. If his death was what his discoverer truly desired, then the former prince should have been struck down where he lay. Still desperation licked at his heels. 

“You should kill me now. It would be more work if you had to share me with your buddies.”

It stared at Loki with its beady yellow eyes for a fully second, before  _ laughing _ . 

“You think.” Its baritone voice was raspy and its tongue jutted out during pauses. “I want to kill you?”

The thing knelt down and hovered its face mere inches away from Loki’s, face twisted in a sadistic snarl. “Death is a gift for the weak. You seem to have potential.” 

The god’s breath caught in his throat. He wanted to barter, but fear turned his silver tongue to lead. His green eyes found a multitude of figures charging toward them on the horizon. For now, they were hidden hidden by the darkness, but they were quickly coming into focus as they came closer. 

When the beasts reached Loki he didn’t cry or lash out, instead he slumped in their hold and let himself be dragged to an unknown destination, knowing full well his fate was no longer in his hands. That fact scared him more than he cared to admit. 

  
  


They threw him at the feet of a man they called Thanos. He was a gigantic purple colored man covered in shining golden armor with a double bladed sword leaning against the side of his throne. Leaning forward, the titan’s onyx eyes bored into Loki’s green as if searching for something. The Asgardian was used to this, analyzing what people wanted and coming up a lie to best suit their desires. But Thanos face might as well have been set in stone for how blank it was. 

“You survived a drop into the void,” said Thanos. Unlike his subordinates, he spoke clearly and without malice. “How?” 

“I-I don’t know.” His voice was small and tired.   
Thanos frowned and picked up the sword. In one swift movement he arched it downward. The blade stopped mere inches away from Loki’s shoulder: the willpower it took to not flinch was extraordinary. The titan planned to torture information out of Loki that he didn’t _have_. Pride, he supposed, was a small price to pay to keep from being torn apart. So he took a breath and clenched his fists hard enough his knuckles turned white. 

“I jumped off the Bifrost with every intention of dying. I am truly ignorant of why I continue to live.”

The sword retracted with a  _ ching  _ and a gust of air that blew ebony strands across Loki’s cheek. Thanos’ stare never wavered: he continued to stare into Loki’s soul with all the intensity of a seer scrying tarot cards. For the first time in the young god’s life, he resisted the urge to put up a mask. Let the titan see the monster that lurked underneath his guise and finally give him the peace he’d be searching for. 

The peace that would most likely never come. Instead of taking up arms once more or giving a kill order to the hungry creatures at Loki’s back, Thanos let out a booming laugh that sent chills down the Asgardian’s spine. When Thor would laugh he do so merrily, this was a cruel roar that dripped of malevolent intent. Sprawled out on a dias, every bone in his body broken, and an army at his back, escape was too impossible to consider. 

“Why would I kill something so valuable?” Thanos gently pressed his massive fingers against Loki’s cheek in a mockery of kindness when his eyes were cold and calculating. “Not even an Aesir could survive a fall from the Bifrost. If what you say is true then you could be the weapon I’ve been searching for.” 

He looked past Thanos to see a shadow on the edge of his vision and felt death’s tug. The sorcerer wanted to reach for it, grasp it with both hands and let it pick him clean until he was nothing more than an empty shell whose soul had long since fled. The liesmith would open his mouth no more. But where Loki saw a monster, Thanos saw a warrior. 

The god’s chest quivered and thick tears rolled down his cheeks.“Please. Please just kill me.” 

A hand ran over his forehead and gently traveled across his scalp, smoothing down his wild hair. 

“Oh my child. Once I’m done with you this pain will be but a memory.” 


End file.
